Whatever Makes You Forget
by CullenGirlsForever3
Summary: Carlisle and his 5 daughters move from Alaska to Forks after a terrible event. There they meet Esme and her 4 sons. As the families grow close, love starts to bloom from the original lust. What happens when the past comes back to haunt them? Vampire story
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I wish i could own this wonderful masterpiece of literature, but i can not. It belongs to stephenie meyer.**

**A/N from _Cullengirlsforever3_--- This piece is my friend's work. She doesn't have an account so asked me to put it under mine. She has just emailed me the first 5 chapters so should be updated much faster than some of the other stories. I will be handling all of the stuff related to the story and passing it on to her via email. This is her first story she wrote by herself, but in my personal opinion, it is really good and cute. Relationships move relatively fast, but i love the way she writes them. She co wrote _Beware of the Father_ with our other friend as well. If you've read that one, she wrote everything in Alice's POV and you might notice some similarities. We really liked the idea of Emmett standing with his top half of his torso hanging out of the sunroof in his Jeep. So with out further ado, here is the story..... **

**Chapter 1: First Day**

**BPOV**

Forks. That's where Carlisle decided it was easiest to forget. The pain never will stop though. She was really special… I can't ever forget the living memory she served for us. Oh well. We had to leave. Better make the best of what we've got. I'm Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. You can call me Bella.

We got a new house. New school, new everything. But we'll still have each other. Today is our first day of school. When I say we, I mean me and my sisters, Rosalie, Alice, Tanya, and Kate. We drove in Rose's convertible.

"First is biology." Alice said, "C'mon Bells lighten up. We have a chance to start a new life."

"Alice," a cold, bitter Tanya said, "Has it EVER occurred to you that we are all very sad right now!"

"Tanya, I know we were the most close to her, but God- Alice is trying to lighten the mood so suck it up." Kate said rescuing Alice from the rath of Tanya.

Truth be told Kate is the only one who can save us from her mood. Lately she's been a little touchy. Carlisle has even got his head bitten off a few times. Not literally.

"Fine!" Tanya said glaring at Kate.

That was when a Jeep rolled into the parking lot. Rose was being stared at by millions of guys as usual, but I don't think she noticed any one of them. Her eyes were on the guy standing out of the sun-roof. What an IDIOT! I would laugh if he fell out of the Jeep.

My thoughts stopped immediately. He stepped out of the car, his hair the color of the bronze medal everyone fought for at the Olympics. He wasn't just hot, he was on fire. Man I have to stop listening to Rose talk about guys.

"Bells… Bells…BELLS!" Alice said shaking me.

"What?" I said.

"Let's go to first period. Biology, remember?" Alice said.

"Yes let's go." I said.

During first period, I sat next to him. He sat and rarely said a word. Until, he said, "Hi! I'm Edward."

"Bella." I answered back.

"Nice to meet you." He said.

"Nice to meet you too!" I said and then the cursed bell rang.

"See you around!" he said.

"Yeah see ya!" I said and I waited for Alice to come and walk with me to my locker.

* * *

**APOV**

"Ah, Jasper. You think you're so funny!" I said and then realized I left Bella in biology, "Oh crap! Later!"

"Bella I'm sooo sorry!" I said.

"S'okay! I'm always left behind!" she said, almost sobbing dryly.

"Bells, I'm sorry! It WON'T happen again! Promise!" I sighed.

"Okay." She said leaning into my shoulder.

"Guess what?" I said trying to cheer her up.

"What." She said.

"I found a family like ours." I said winking.

"Great." She smiled.

"Let's go to second period." I suggested.

When we got to second period, I saw Jasper. He was sitting by the window. I was going to grab the seat next to him, but a blonde girl beat me to it. I settled for a seat next to a blonde guy, who looked like the kind of guy who'd hit on Bella if she were here.

"Hey!" He said, "I'm Mike. And you are loo-"

"Alice." I said stopping him from using a pick-up line.

"Well hellooo, Alice." Mike said trying to sound seductive.

"I believe I already said hi!" I said. I heard a laugh from the other end of the room.

"Yes well-" Mike started to say.

"I don't do proms." I cut him off.

Another fit of laughter emerged from the room, but this time it was everyone laughing. Mike stood up embarrassed and said "Well, then I have no choice, but to do this!" he said leaning in to kiss me.

Someone threw him into the wall before he soiled my perfect lips with his slobber! EEEW!

"Thank you!" I said to the boy who threw him. Of course all I could see was the back of his head so I didn't know who I was thanking.

"No problem. So if you won't go to prom with him will you go with me?" the boy said.

"No, I said I-" I began

"She's going with me!" Jasper said.

Everyone sat still. "Yeah!" I said. I think I meant it. I hope he meant it. The blonde moved to where I was sitting and sat down. Mike went and sat next to her. The other boy who asked me out went to his seat and I sat next to Jasper. "Thanks for saving me." I whispered.

"It won't happen again!" he whispered back menacingly.

"So I guess that means you aren't taking me to prom. Fine I'll just tell Mike that I'd love to go with him to prom." I whispered teasing him.

"Go ahead he's a-" the bell rang to stop him from telling it how it is.

"Hello class!" Our teacher welcomed us.

"Hello." We said monotonously.

"Today we dive into factoring." He said.

"Easy." I whispered.

"Yep, easy." I heard Jasper whisper in what felt like my ear.

"Now, I will give you a set of problems to do, and I will have you figure them out. You will each have a partner in which to do this worksheet with. You will be paired with the person next to you. I'm passing out the sheets now. When you get them, you may begin."

I slid my desk closer to his so we could do the problem. "So how many times have you done this worksheet?" I ask casually.

"Same as everyone else, once!" he said through gritted teeth.

"Really?" I ask whispering in his ear, "I think you've done this way more than once." He gave me a strange look from the corner of his eye.

* * *

**JPOV**

"Really?" She said whispering in my ear, "I think you've done this way more than once. I know what you are. You are what I am. You don't sleep or eat. You are fast and strong. And you're cold. But so am I, so you are taking me to prom. No matter what."

"You are very controlling for someone so tiny." I said.

"Watch it." She said pointing at me.

"I'll try." I grinned.

"Number 1 is 16." She sighed.

"That's right." I said.

"Number 2 is 18." She kept going until we finished the sheet.

"Jasper why didn't you let Alice do any problems?" Mr. Greene asked.

"She did all of them." I replied simply.

"Oh, well, very good Alice." Mr. Greene said.

She smirked at me through the pixie eyes. I smirked back.

"You're not doing it right." She smiled.

"Just what I need some girl telling me how to smirk right…" I said

"After school, forest meet me there." Alice said through her teeth.

**A/N: So you thought it was fabulous right? It didn't include Rose yet but it will. Next chapter. Ha ha ha!**

***CullenGirlsForever3***


	2. we're done

Sorry, but we have stopped writing ffs. Unfortunately our lives have gotten fairly hectic and we have moved on from Twilight and fanfiction. We are completely taking down the page in one week, so if you would like to adopt any of our stories, send us a pm or review by then.

Sorry and thanks,

Bella, Alice, & Rose


	3. Chapter 3

OK..... so here's another update from us. So far these stories have been adopted........

weatherwitch.X.x.X. has Beware of the Father

flipper-ace has Major Leagues

Flounder5 has Catching Her

Our other stories are still under consideration and have not yet been adopted. If you want them review or PM us asap

~Bella, Alice, and Rose


End file.
